1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for quantitative assessment of neuromotor disorders collecting data from sensors and analyzing the data collected from the sensors to determine if a patient suffers any neuromotor disorders.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, health care costs have increased at a rapid rate with much of the costs tied to the care and diagnosis of patients. The diagnosis of a patient can be costly since it may be hard for a human physician to quantitatively gauge what is wrong with a patient. Without a correct diagnosis, the physician may not administer the correct care for a patient. In addition, early stages of a disease or disability may not be readily apparent to a physician. These problems can be especially apparent with respect to neuromotor disorders since the type and severity of the neuromotor disorder may be concealed and/or hard to quantify.